


Elevator || Irondad

by SatanHerselff



Category: Iron-Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Irondad, Peter saves tony, Peter won’t shut up, Tony gets mad, Tony has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanHerselff/pseuds/SatanHerselff
Summary: Peter and Tony meet for the first time when they get trapped in an elevator together. It starts out as an absolute disaster as the boy just won’t shut up. But, who knows, maybe Tony may eventually warm up to him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 413





	Elevator || Irondad

Peter Parker gazed up at the tall building before him, it’s frame made entirely of glass. He could just about glimpse the giant letters perched near the top of the structure, spelling out ‘Stark Corp’, but it was hard to read from this angle. 

The boy absently played with the straps of his school bag on his shoulders as he stepped forwards to push open the large doors. He spotted the reception desk and strolled over with a smile on his face. 

When the receptionist noticed Parker, he smiled back at him. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m looking for May Parker. Can you please tell me which floor she’s on?” Peter asked. 

The receptionist nodded, “Of course, just a moment.” He scanned his eyes over a list before placing his finger on a name. The man looked up, “You can find her on floor eleven.”

Peter thanked the receptionist and wished him a nice day before heading over to the elevator; no way was he taking eleven flights of stairs. When he reached the lift, he was about to step inside but was rudely barged aside by a man wearing a suit looking more expensive than the whole of New York. 

“Sorry.” Parker grumbled, even though it wasn’t his fault at all. He stepped into the elevator, keeping to the side. 

The rich man reached out a hand to click the button for the top floor before resuming with whatever he had been doing on his phone, still not acknowledging Peter. 

Spider-Man sighed, so that’s why he hadn’t seen him - honestly, adults with their new technology these days...

The doors closed with a small ‘thunk’ and the elevator began to ascend. An unsettling feeling of weightlessness washed over Peter; the sensation more uncomfortable than what it would feel to other people because of his heightened senses.

Parker shivered then checked his watch; he was meant to meet Aunt May at her work office ten minutes ago. In his defence, he had prevented four muggings on his way to the building. 

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of metallic clanking. A second later, the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out. 

Peter’s heart began to race as he glanced around in the darkness anxiously. No, no, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. Stay calm, don’t panic.

An annoyed grunt came from the other side of the lift. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Red emergency lights came on, illuminating the room with eerie, crimson shadows. 

Peter could now see the rich guy crossing his arms impatiently. He couldn’t help but ask, “What do we do now?”

The man’s head snapped to look at Parker, no friendliness shown on his features at all. “Do I look like an electrician to you?”

“No, sir..”

“Well, it just so happens that I am a genius.” He moved to the control pad and bent down to observe it. 

Great, he was arrogant as well. 

The man attempted to pull the control pad off the wall to get to the wires, but it was nailed in tightly. 

“Let me try.” Peter offered, stepping forwards.

“Good luck getting it off the wall- thing’s stuck solid.” Rich man said coldly, yet he stood aside to let the boy try. 

Parker positioned himself in front of the control pad, using his body to block the man’s view of what he was doing. Peter dug his fingers into the metal until he found a ledge and yanked on it. A rectangular slab of metal pulled free and he dropped it onto the ground. Parker turned around with a smug smile on his face, “Thanks for the luck, sir.”

Rich man watched curiously. He was sure that metal was stuck tight... maybe there was more to this boy than what he seemed. The guy rolled his eyes in response to the snarky comment and moved the kid out of the way so that he could get to work on the wires. 

Peter leaned against the doors, crossing his arms. “My name’s Peter.”

“That’s nice.” The man didn’t bother looking up from the wires as he answered.

Parker clenched his jaw - man this guy was hard work. He continued, “What’s your name?”

“Tony.”

Peter’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait - Tony Stark?? Oh my god, you’re Iron-Man! I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you earlier, I knew you looked familiar!”

Anthony sighed in annoyance. “Someone kill me now,” he mumbled under his breath.

Parker pushed himself off the doors and went to sit down next to Tony, crossing his legs. “I remember seeing you on TV a few months ago, y’know, when you told everyone that you’re Iron-Man. That was so inspiring to see you come out to the world like that; to show us that you were the one protecting people. Although, I don’t know why you would want everyone to know your true identity ‘cause you would have no private life and bad guys could easily come and find you and you wouldn’t be safe anywhere you g-“

“Do you ever shut up?” Stark interrupted, finally looking up from the wires.

Peter tilted his head slightly as he considered that, “Well, I /am/ known to be a bit of a chatterbox. But I can be quiet in serious situations.”

“Is this not serious enough for you? We’re stuck in a fricking elevator and I’ve got places to be.” He grumbled, going back to looking for a yellow wire. 

“Me too, but at least we’re not being attacked by aliens or something.” 

Tony paused to mentally face palm. Of all the people he could have gotten trapped in an elevator with, it had to be the most annoying kid he had ever met. “You watch too many movies.”

Peter shrugged, “You can never watch too many movies. Especially when it comes to the classics.”

Stark glanced at him, “You into classic movies, eh? You seen Star Wars?” 

“Yes!” Spider-Man replied excitedly, his eyes flashing. “I’ve seen the movies at least twenty times.”

“Not bad.” A small smile flashed across Tony’s face, but it disappeared almost as quick as it had appeared. He sat back from the wires and raked a hand through his hair. “It’s too hard to see anything with this red light and without my glasses. I guess we’re just gonna have to sit here and wait ‘till someone comes to help us.”

Peter sighed and leaned back against the wall, “Great, my aunt’s gonna kill me. I was supposed to meet her here and then we were going to go for lunch.”

“Your aunt works here?” Anthony asked. 

Peter nodded, “yeah. May Parker.”

Iron-Man smirked a little, “Oh yes, I know your aunt. She’s very beautiful.”

Parker laughed. “She’s the only family I have left, but she’s more like a friend to me. Have you got any family here?”

“Only the new family I made. It’s only really Pepper and I, but she’s the only family I need, I guess.”

Peter nodded. He turned his body to face the man, “Does it not bother you that everyone knows everything about you?”

Stark thought about that for a moment before replying, “There are a lot of things people don’t know about me. I let the public see what I want them to see, the rest is hidden behind expensive security.”

Peter smirked slightly, “Sounds dodgy.”

Tony rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit.

They sat in silence for a short while before Peter blurted out, “I aspire to be more like you. You’ve saved so many lives.”

Iron-Man frowned at him, “You some sort of miniature vigilante or something? Or - something else...?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.” He lied. “I just- I like to help people in /normal/ ways. Like - like a street pastor or something.” Peter cleared his throat. Way to be more obvious. He tried to think of something to change the conversation to quickly. 

There was a spark from the corner of the elevator, where the wires were, the room flashing yellow for a second, making both guys jump. A sizzling sound could be heard as it sparked again.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this...” Peter said, eyes locked onto the sparks.

“Oh snap... I must have connected the wrong wires up.” Tony muttered.

“What? How did you manage that?” 

Stark scowled, “In my defence, I didn’t have my glasses on and the red light made them all look... well, red.”

The temperature in the lift rose suddenly as flames erupted from the control pad. 

“We gotta get outta here, quick!” Tony glanced around frantically, searching for an escape. He spotted a hatch in the ceiling and pointed. “Peter, if I give you a leg up, can you reach that?”

Parker followed his pointing finger, finding the hatch with his eyes. He could easily reach it without the man’s help, but he couldn’t blow his cover. “Yes, I think so.”

Anthony crouched directly under the opening in the ceiling and cupped his hands. 

Peter placed a foot on his hands and reached up to push the hatch open in the ceiling when Tony helped lift him up. The boy swore under his breath, “I can’t reach it.”

“Stand on my shoulder,” Tony said impatiently, eyeing the growing flames.

Parker obeyed and placed his free foot on Tony’s shoulder and finally he reached the hatch. Pushing it open, he grabbed a hold of the side, scrambling to hoist himself up and over the edge. 

There was an annoyed, “ouch!” from below. Tony called up, “I said stand on my shoulder, not my fricking face!”

“Oops. Sorry, Mr Stark.” Peter got down on his knees and reached an arm down through the opening, “I’ll pull you up.”

Iron-Man was about to grab Peter’s arm, but was knocked to the side by a small explosion of gas, followed by growing flames. 

The elevator squealed and slipped a little. 

“It’s going to fall! Tony, take my hand!” Peter called down urgently. 

Stark stumbled back to his feet, reaching for Peter’s hand, but it was too late. The lift shuddered and howled at them before plummeting down. 

Spider-Man’s quick reflexes kicked in and he acted without a second thought. He leaped into the air and shot a web down, wrapping it securely around Tony’s arm. Peter shot another web at a thick pole above his head, clinging onto it. 

The elevator crashed into the ground floor, the metal crunching.

Stark’s eyes widened in shock as he witnessed this. “H-how did you do that?”

Peter smiled sheepishly, “I’m Spider-Man.”

~~~ 

Five minutes later, Peter and Tony were back on solid ground. Parker had managed to crawl up the wall whilst Stark clung to his web, reaching a platform with a door for workers to use.

Tony looked at the kid and breathed, “Well we know one thing for sure.”

“What’s that?” Peter questioned.

“You’d make a great street pastor.”

Tony and Peter exchanged a grin. 

Anthony added, “Seriously though, that was amazing, kid. I can’t believe you’re Spider-Man, although shouldn’t it be Spider-Boy...?”

Peter scowled playfully, “Hey! I‘m kinda almost sorta an adult soon.”

Stark chuckled, “I’m just messing with ya, kiddo. I don’t say this often, but thanks for saving my ass, you did good.”

Parker smiled happily at that, feeling as though a father had just told his son how proud he was of him. 

Tony looked at his watch and huffed, “Well I am officially three hours late to my important meeting. I’d better get going.” He actually gave a nice smile, “maybe we should meet for a coffee sometime and you can tell me your story?”

Peter beamed, “I would like that, sir.”

Stark nodded, grinning, “Great. Well, I best be off. See you around, kid.” He turned to go but paused, “oh, and kid?”

“Yeah?” Parker replied.

“Sorry for barging past you earlier.” Tony smiled and pushed the door open, heading for the stairs.


End file.
